In the past, for example, there has been an electromagnetic relay in which, of a pair of hinge portions protruded from both sides of a movable block on a same axis, wide connection portions are welded so as to be integrated with common contact terminals of a base block to provide welded portions, and based on excitation and non-excitation of an electromagnetic block mounted on the base block, the movable block is rotated, with shaft portions of the hinge portions as a rotation axis to open and close contacts (refer to Patent Document 1).    Patent Document 1: JP61-218025A